New car smell
by Nossu
Summary: June Darby was nervous and she had a hard time to decide what to wear. She felt like she was going for her first date and she knows that it's a silly feeling, she was just going to buy a new car with her son Jack and not going a date with him. Still she felt that going alongside with a handsome young man like Jack was a challenge and she did not want to look like a some old lady.


A/N: This is a short story about June and Jack and what happens when June needs his help to buy a new car.

This story is mainly from June's point of view, but Jack gets his change to fool around a bit too. I tried to keep this story at the original length just to show you how I have written the stories before I shorter them for translation.

**Warning: This story is rated M as it contains naughty things and foul language. If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those you need to skip this one.**** Also if you like June as she is in the TFP series DO NOT read this as in this story she is really starting to go out of that mother character. ****;-)**

Recommended reading order:

Twice On The Hook (start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions  
Lost in time  
The king of the road  
New car smell (this story)  
…

See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

New car smell: Chapter 1

June Darby was nervous and she had a hard time to decide what to wear. She felt like she was going for her first date. She knows that it's a silly feeling, she was just going to buy a new car with her son Jack and not going a date with him. Still she felt that going alongside with handsome young man like Jack was a challenge. She did not want to look like a some old lady with her son. She was not that old and when she looked her face from mirror she felt that it looked younger than what it was a few months ago.

She had tried different kinds of clothes and she had ended wearing sexy black push-up bra and black lace panties. On the top she had placed white off-shoulder top that left bra partly visible. In the bottom she had pulled tight black wet look leggings that make her legs look slim and sexy. She had also selected new black high heal shoes that gave her a bit extra length and forced her to walk more feminine way. She looked at her face from mirror and she decided to let her hair hang loose, it made her look younger. She thought that it was a good she had decided to wear only light makeup as that made her look even younger.

June was now ready and she smiled at her mirror reflection and said to it, "You are now dressed to kill!" she made shooting gesture and giggle at her own joke.

When she was about to leave she stopped at her drawer and opened it. Inside the drawer there was a pack of condoms, she felt how her chest was getting worm and how her hands started to shake, she quickly took the pack and hided it to her hand bag. She felt how feeling of guilt passed over her and she asked what was she thinking? Maybe banging some car sales man to get discount? She knows that it was a poor lie.

She walked to the living room and looked through the window, now she had to just wait that Jack comes with the rental car to pick her up. When they were planning this trip they first thought that they could ask Bumblebee and Bulkhead to bring them, but Bots had some extra action with the relics. Jack decided to rent a car as they could drop that in the city if they find a new car for June.

Arcee was against letting Jack to go out without her or other Bot to protect. June has assured that they would be safe around so many people and Agent Fowler's men would be also near just in case. She knows that this was especially difficult for Arcee as she wanted to keep her sparkmate always in hand and literally that meant that she was carrying Jack around in the base and even dressing him like a doll. June smirked it would be interesting to see what Arcee had chosen for Jack today.

For June's great amusement Arcee had found out Jack's hidden things from his briefcase and assumed that Jack liked those kinds of things. Of course she had known all along were Jack hide his magazines and other things, mothers usually knows these things.

June looked through window and saw how blue rental car arrived at the front of the house. She picked up her handbag and hurried to the door. Before she opened the door, she adjusted her breasts a bit as first impression was important thing and she wanted to see what kind of expression was on Jack's face when he saw how she was dressed.

June stepped outside and started to walk sexy as possible when she headed towards the car, she saw how Jack looked her and she felt how his eyes followed her all the way to the car door. She opens the door and sat into the car.

"Hi honey, you got nice ride for us" she said with happy tone.

"Oh um! Hi mom, you look really good today" was only thing he got out and he kept ogling her.

She bends over to him and kissed lightly to his cheek and asked, "Shall we go or are you going to keep staring at me like I'm some piece of meat?" She noticed that Jack had smelled her new perfume and his expression told that he liked it.

Jack kept staring to the windshield like trying to hear something and she asked, "Do You want me to drive? I can understand that you're not so experienced and it can make you nervous." she saw how he got all red from his face and she knows that she had hit the spot with her comment.

Jack started to drive the car and directed it to the highway, it would be few hours drive before they would arrive at the Las Vegas. In there they had meetings with some car dealers and they would present some new cars to her and Jack. She knows that all this was arranged through Jack's new contact person in Agency. Somehow Jack had managed to get lots of support to the Bots and he was now some sort of unofficial agent working with Fowler.

It had been Jack's idea that she needed to have a new car as her previous one was destroyed during he Unicron incident. Jack had made a few phone calls and asked was acceptable that Nurse June gets a new car through his funds and he had gotten an approval from some manager.

June looked at Jack and saw that he was now wearing his black silk suit and under his jacket there was a white shirt, he had removed his tie to make his look more casual. June placed her hand to his shoulder and smoothed it. She felt that Arcee had really dressed him again like she wanted. June saw how Jack got all red after her touch, she had touched something that made him embarrassed.

"Oh!, so Arcee selected what you wear today, I bet she was trying to make you comfortable" she said to him and saw how he was a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, she selected what I have on me now and it did not help me that you did Internet shopping with her and she bought them based on your recommendations" he said with annoyed tone.

"Oh! Mother has to help her daughter-in-law and if you don't like it you should say so. Currently Arcee is in impression that you like it a lot and she just tries to please you." she said to him and looked out of the window. Her mood was not a bit down and it was he was acting cranky. Through window reflection she saw how he was having some sort of internal discussion as sometimes his face expressions changed.

"You are right, I should tell her if I don't like it." he said.

"So do you like it or not?" she asked and placed her hand on his shoulder. She saw that Jack had hard time to focus on driving the car.

"So you don't like it, well I will tell Arcee that she needs to stop what she is doing as you are too sensitive to tell her" she said and looked at his expression.

"NO! I mean it's my business, please don't interfere too much." he said and really tried to focus on driving as It seemed that there was a lot in his mind.

June was amused, Jack had said that she should not interfere too much and that meant that she could still interfere a little. She looked at Jack and felt how much she really loved him, of course she had always loved her son, but during last month she had felt that she needed to be close to him. She had even talked about that with Arcee and she had assured to her that it was quite normal and that Jack had similar effect to her too. She thought that it was strange how relaxed she felt with Arcee and they could talk almost anything, she felt like she had found a sister from Arcee.

June looked her watch and saw that they were already driven more than a hour. "Jack can we stop for bit? Here is a nice gas station with descent diner so we can get something to eat". She said and saw how he nodded.

Jack drove to the gas station and started to fill the tank and June decided to go ahead and see what the diner offered.

She sat on the table and took the menu, soon young waitress arrived and said, "Hey I'm Shelly and welcome to our small diner. Could I get you something to drink or would you like to order something from menu?"

June looked the menu and decided to take something light, "I think I will go for the menu and take Cheese salad dish and bottle of water, please."

Waitress saw that June looked how Jack was paying the gas and asked, "Do you order for your boyfriend too or do you want to wait?"

June looked a bit surprised and decided to have a bit fun "My husband and yes he takes the Double burger and also a bottle of water". Waitress smiled and thanked June and hurried to fill her order.

Jack sat next to her and asked, "Did you already order something?"

"Yes, I took salad dish and burger for you, I hope it was OK?" she asked.

Jack nodded and kept looking her. "You like what you see?" she asked.

"You look good!" was only thing he said and started to stare out of the window.

June felt a bit annoyed that Jack had dismissed her so easily. She took her shoe off and moved her foot so that it touched Jack's leg and she started to gently rub him with her toes. She felt light waves of pleasure coming through the contact. She saw how Jack's eyes got all wide and he turned to look her like he just noticed that she was there. He saw how Jack pinched his own hand like trying to check that he was a wake.

Waitress arrived with their order and gave June the salad dish and burger to Jack after that she said some polite words and smiled to June and leave them to eat.

June looked how Jack was eating his burger with a good appetite. She had lost most of her appetite and when she ate her salad she just kept thinking what kind of items there was in it. June noticed that her taste was quite sensitive, she could even taste the ground where these salads were grown and that was kind of funny.

When she finished she noticed that Jack was again staring at her face. "Is there food on my face or do you want to kiss me?" she asked with sexy voice and saw how he blushed.

"Well, I was just thinking how much you have changed in few months" Jack explained and stood up and walked to the counter.

June let out sigh, she had hoped that a bit different answer. She knows that she had changed compared what she was few months ago. Now she felt younger and more fit like she would have a body that she had when she was Twenty years old. This made her confused and some of her coworkers in the hospital had noticed this too, specially some of the younger doctors. Few months ago she would have been happy to get attention from males, but now they did not interest her anymore. She was only interested on one male and that was her own son and that made her scared.

June was snapped out of her thought by Jack's hand that touched her shoulder and she felt how waves of pleasure started to flow between them. She turned and looked Jack with the wide eyes.

"We should go now, I have paid already" he said with gentle tone and helped her up from chair.

She was like in the warm fuzzy dream when Jack escorted her to the car and only when he opened the door to her she snapped out of it.

They continued to drive towards the Las Vegas and June kept staring the road and trying to figure out what was happening in her. Suddenly she got an idea, she opened her handbag and took out sharp needle. She peeked at Jack and noticed that he was completely focused on driving. June quickly made inch long bloody scratch to the inner surface of her hand and for her horror she saw how it disappeared almost instantly, like it never happened.

June closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had seen when Jack was back from Cybertron. She remembered that when they had started the treat Jack's wounds some of minor one disappeared almost while they looked. Ratchet had explained that it was because Jack was full of Cybertronian nanobots and they did all they could to keep their host alive. This means that she has also some nanobots in her body, but where did she get them?

"Oh Dear!" she yelled and placed her hands on her mouth, she understood that she had got them from Jack when she had woken him up in the hospital. She remembered that she had swallowed a lot of Jack's fluid before Jack woke up and started to yell and interrupted her.

Jack looked at her worry was clearly visible in his eyes when he asked, "Did you just minute ago hurt yourself?"

"How do you know that?" she asked with shaking voice.

"I don't know, I just know that you had slight scratch in your left hand" he explained.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

She saw how Jack was quiet and expressions in his faces looked like he was having a slight argument with himself. June heard how he let out of long sigh, similar way as he does when he has to give up when they have arguments and she uses her single mother card.

"Seems that you have got some of my nanobots in your body and now those nanobots consider your body as part of my body. The main reason for this is that your genes are so close to mine and you got nanobots with my ID material so it was like an order for them to assimilate." he explained.

June asked, "ID material? Oh I get that!" she started to giggle and saw how Jack blushed again.

Jack nodded to her and said, "Well that's how Cybertronian call it and Arcee was even concerned that I did not use any encryption on it and that my biological information was clearly readable."

"So this means that if you go spraying your fluids around you are going to assimilate people and you could feel them?" she asked with amused tone.

There was a long silence and she got a feeling that Jack was listening something. Finally he answered, "No seems that other people would just die if nanobots don't have instructions what to do, they will treat other people as hostiles."

June felt light headed and said, "Well, this is a relief at least I know you haven't slept with Miko or Sierra yet as both where alive when I saw them last time"

Jack nodded and said, "Yes, it seems that I need to be careful and keep one of my eye's constantly open so that no-one starts to lick my meat popsicle while I sleep."

June almost choked to death when she tried to hold her laughter.

She looked him and smiled sweetly before she said, "So if this means that I am now considered as an extension of your body and you say you feel all that I can feel?"

Jack nodded and said, "Yes it seems so, at least when you are close by."

June smiled and put her hand between her legs and started to gently massage herself, she saw how Jack's face got all red. "Stop that! Are you going to get us killed? I'm trying to drive the car here! Not to feel your honey pot!" he yelled in panic.

June laughed and thought that this was going to be fun trip.

"Oh so you felt that? Did it feel good!" she asked with naughty voice.

"Yes" was only answer that she got.

"You know that I'm going to have fun with this now and then? And you have to consider it like a playing with your own body as like you said I'm part of you now." she said sweetly to him.

"But you are my mom, how can you do things like this to your own son?" he asked in panic.

"I have gone long past that moral dilemma and you need to do that too. If what you said is true, you are only one that can keep me now in bay. Or what you think happens if I find other man to satisfy my growing needs?" she asked with bit angry voice.

Jack looked scared, "If those nanobots get out of you, that would be like a murder, you need to think something else."

"Well I can't think anything other anymore. I am now some kind of monster like a Nymph or Succubus " she said with sad tone.

"NO! Fuck no! You are not a monster, we think of something" he yelled and made her a bit scared, he usually did not use any rude language. She just looked at him sheepishly and nodded, something made her trust that he knows what he is doing.

June had started to understand what this really meant, physically they were not mother and son anymore. She was now full of his nanobots and they were slowly transforming her body into something else, maybe similar process was going on in Jack too. Her eyes got all wide when she realized what was the possible outcome of these slow process.

Jack looked her with smile in his face, "Oh just minor detail that I did not mention yet"

"What is that?" she asked.

"You are also almost immortal and you will live almost long as Cybertronians live" he said.

June saw how world got all gray and she passed out.

When June wakes up she noticed that Jack was gently shaking her and when she looked around she saw that they were at the parking lot of the huge car dealership.

"We are here now, are you able to go shopping?" Jack asked from her.

She flipped car mirror open and looked at her face, it was still in a good makeup and her hair looked good. She looked her clothes and they were also fine, she just adjusted her breasts a bit to make them more visible.

"Oh, try not to do that in the shop" said Jack with nervous voice.

"What you don't like the feeling?" she asked smiling. June had decided that whatever was going on she tries to enjoy this trip best as she can.

"Feeling is good, but effect of that can be embarrassing in the public" he explained and it took a moment for her to figure out what he meant.

They walked into the car dealership's reception and she asked from lady in there is the sales man available. Reception lady made a call and soon they saw how sharply dressed man arrived to meet them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm John Kovacs and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Darby, your assistant called me and told that you would be coming today to look our new cars"

They shake hands and June saw that Jack had hard time to fit into the Mr. Darby role specially when she was Mrs. Darby.

"So what kind of car you are looking for?" asked John and looked Jack.

June thought a bit first and said, "Well car is for me and I would like to have one that has a lot of space and it should be also eco-friendly."

"May I asked do you already have kids?" John asked and looked Jack.

Jack looked a bit uncomfortable when he answered, "Currently no kids, but we have several kids in family"

John nodded and gestured them to follow. They walked past different cars and finally they arrived to the stand that had several expensive looking cars. John looked Jack and started to explain all the details and June did not understand any of them, only some interior things like folded seats and leather seats where the things that she understood. She was getting annoyed as this car salesman kept looking Jack and ignored her completely even if she had made clear that the car was for her.

June started to wander on her own and look different cars, but she did not understand anything about them. She saw one young female assistants in the brown business dress, she was arranging brochures and June decided to ask her support.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a new car for myself and our car salesman took my husband and started to talk some gibberish, maybe you could show me some cars that are suitable for me?"

"Oh, well I should not as I'm not a sales person, I'm just an assistant here."

"Lets say that as a customer I insisted that you help me" June said and smiled.

Assistant started to giggle, "That will do, lets go see my favorite cars" she gestured June to follow. Soon they arrived to sales area that was full of normal looking cars.

Assistant opened one of the car doors and gestured June to sit in and said, "This is a car that they call hybrid, it has an electric motor and normal motor in it. At slow speed this car runs with electrical motor and at high speed it uses a normal motor. Also normal motor can charge electric motor's batteries when needed"

"I see, so it saves in fuel and pollutes less" said June

"Yes and it looks quite elegant and makes you also look good in it. What color would you prefer?" assistant asked.

"Well, I think it should be silver or near that" June said.

"We currently have only one silver colored, but it is most expensive model" assistant explained.

"Thats not an issue, my husband will pay that" June said and giggle.

"Oh that's nice, I would like to find one of those too" assistant said and laughed.

They walked to the silver car and looked all the interior things and how much there was space, June thought that this car looked quite usable. When June sat behind the steering wheel she felt sexy, partly because of leather interior and the smell of new car. "I feel like I would like to make a love with this car." she said as a joke.

"Yes, I know the feeling" said the assistant with a bit embarrassed tone.

June stepped out and looked the car, she saw how it shined and only some prints on the hood got her attention. "It seems someone had already made a love on it" she said smirking and pointed clearly visible female hand prints on the hood. Assistant blushed and started to wipe prints out.

June laughed and said, "I take this car and maybe I get my handprints on the hood soon."

They walked back to the car salesman and Jack. The salesman was still showing different cars and talking gibberish to Jack and she saw how Jack looked quite bored. She knows that her son only gets excited about motorcycles and he knows a lot about one special motorcycle and its performance.

"Honey, this nice lady sold me a car, I think it's now your turn to pay it" June said and walked to Jack and hugged him slightly, just to show that he was her man.

"Oh that's nice, what kind of car you selected?" Jack asked.

"It's a silver hybrid" she said and saw how car salesman was stunned.

Assistant smiled and said, "Let's go to the office and make all the paper works. John, please prepares that silver hybrid, new owner will take her out now."

In the office Jack started to fill all the paper work and marked car to June's name and when it was time to pay he took out black credit card, June had never seen that card before.

Assistants hand started to shake when she looked the card, "Sir can I see your ID card?" she asked.

June saw how Jack took out other card and showed that to the assistant, this card had similar effect to the assistant and she started to type on computer.

"I see that you have been already noted to us and we were expecting you." she said and looked Jack with high respect in her eyes.

June was confused, she knows that Agent Fowler was supporting Jack, but now it seemed that Jack had more than Fowler backing him up. The assistant started quickly to fill the papers and they saw how John the car salesman walked in with the keys and older man in the expensive looking suit was also following him.

Old man presented himself as the owner of the car dealership and when he shook June's hand he said, "It is honor to make business with beautiful lady like you".

"Thanks for your kind words, but pleasure is all mine. Your fine sales woman here really know how to sell cars to other woman" she said and gave a smile to the assistant who was now smiling like she had just won the smile contest.

June walked to Jack and kissed him on the lips in front of the sales people and said, "Thanks darling, this new car is nice present." She knows that Jack had to play with her as now it would be really embarrassing to tell them that young looking woman who kissed him was his mother.

* * *

Continuing in Chapter 2?

A/N: I had to cut this story in half as it was taking so long to translate. In the end of this story there are several options that I can choose (or I can leave it like this). I will choose how the returning trip back to the Jasper goes depending on what kind of feedback I get. :-)

Some of you may have noticed that I have slowed down with my update speed, this is partly because stories are getting longer and there is not so much pressure or demand from the reader side.

**[Update] Sorry to say that I decided to delete chapter two. One review opened my eyes and I understood that what I was constantly missing was 'no concept of sentence structure' translators and grammar checkers can't help me with that one and I don't want sound like Yoda. I will try to check if there is some online books or tools for this, but if I can't find anything to help I can't continue.**


End file.
